Let Our Love Lead The Way (Aeris Style)
by Casey Crystal
Summary: Alright, I know not many people are into the Spice Girls, but read this and you'll see how their song fits Aeris prefectly!


LET LOVE LEAD THE WAY  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know not everyone is a Spice Girl fan. I myself can barely stand them. But if you listen to this song, you'll see how it fits Aeris awesomely!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Squaresoft owns FF7 and all the charactors, and I don't. Bite me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***What makes this world go round***  
  
This is easy: Aeris wonders about the Planet and why people are so cruel to each other.   
  
***Will the answer let her down***  
  
Will she be dissapointed to find out?  
  
***She is so sweet and young***  
  
This is Aeris, do I need to explain?  
  
***And her life has just begun***  
  
Her life hasn't exactly begun, but AVALANCHE's journey has, and so she's been given a whole new life instead of running contstantly from the Turks.  
  
***What does her future hold***  
  
When she ran off to stop Sephiroth, you just had to wonder constantly and worry about her future, DIDN'T YOU???  
  
***That's a story left unknown***  
  
Only time will tell.  
  
***Will she make it through her days***  
  
Still wondering...  
  
***Let our love lead the way***  
  
Let love guide you through life, not hate.  
  
***Part of me laughs, part of me cries***  
  
It was never easy to understand Aeris. She could be laughing and rejoicing on the outside while on the inside she's really crying.  
  
***Part of me wants to question why***  
  
She doesn't understand why there's so much hurt and pain in the world, why so many people are huting each other instead of helping.  
  
***Why is there joy, why is there pain***  
  
A common question. Why do people have emotions? Why do some people want to hurt others?  
  
***Why is there sunshine and the rain***  
  
Like the previous line, only using weather as metaphors.  
  
***One day you're here, next you are gone***  
  
This line is the sadest part ever! One minute she was alive and well, praying. The next, Cloud was watching her body sink slowly.  
  
***No matter what we must go on***  
  
The others couldn't always sit and cry about Aeris' death. They had to move on and avenge her death and save the Planet!  
  
***Just keep the faith and let love lead the way***  
  
Never give in to your enemies! Believe in yourself and you can do anything!  
  
***Everything will work out fine***  
  
Aeris died, but in the end you could see their spirits rise as they could see they were going to kick some Sephy-butt!  
  
***If you let love, love lead the way***  
  
A repeating theme here, people! Let love prevail!  
  
***Sitting there all alone***  
  
Picture Aeris sitting by herself as a tini girl...  
  
***In the window of her room***  
  
...looking out the window....  
  
***Watching the world go by***  
  
She's watching the city of Midgar grow, and sees it's ugliness.  
  
***Brings tears to her eyes***  
  
If you had to live in Midgar and you were in her situation, wouldn't you cry too?  
  
***All she sees is hurt and pain***  
  
People hurt each other in order to survive themselves. ShinRa has turned the world into a cruel place.  
  
***She wants to break the chains***  
  
What a sweetie! Aeris would do anything to save the Planet.  
  
***She'll keep pressing everyday***  
  
She'll work and work until she's made everyone friendly, spreading her peace everywhere. Everyday she sold her flowers in Midgar, trying to cheer everyone up.  
  
***And she'll find her own sweet way***  
  
She's the last cetra, so of course she'll be learning lots about herself, and finding out just what kind of a person she is.  
  
***Part of me laughs***  
***Part of me cries***  
***Part of me wants to question why***  
***Why is there joy***  
***Why is there pain***  
***Why is there sunshine and the rain***  
***One day you're here***  
***Next you are gone***  
***No matter what we must go on***  
***Just keep the faith and***  
***Let love lead the way***  
  
***You can be all bad***  
  
Wait for the next line for me to explain...  
  
***And still can be who you are***  
  
KInd of hard to explain, but to me it means that you can try to be anything, but you'll still always be you. For example, Cloud tried to be a care-free, arrogant kid, when he was always a hurt and confused boy.  
  
***You've gotta know for sure***  
  
Wait for the next line..  
  
***That it isn't make believe***  
  
Like before, only this is saying that know who you truley are. Don't lose sight of your true self, or you'll end up with an identity crisis like Cloudy-boy.  
  
***You may feel weak***  
  
Aeris' friends felt useless after her death..  
  
***But you are strong***  
  
But they just needed time ot move on and realise they were strong to take out Sephiroth.  
  
***Don't you give up, girl***  
  
Maybe that's what the Planet has said to Aeris one or more times when she was feeling useless or unwanted. She is different, and obviously would have a difficult time trying to fit in.  
  
***If you keep holding on***  
  
Aeris kept holding on...  
  
***You'll never be wrong***  
  
And she never got into one of those depressed states that you might find Cloud, Barret, Vincent, (etc) CONSTANTLY get into. The only time she was sad was when her Mom died, but you can't blame her for that...  
  
***Just close your eyes***  
  
If you're in a bad mood, close your eyes, relax.  
  
***Cause it lies deep in your heart, yeah***  
  
You have the strenght inside of you to do anything you want. Aeris always found her strenght in her heart with no problem.  
  
***Part of me laughs***  
***Part of me cries***  
***Part of me wants to question why***  
***Why is there joy***  
***Why is there pain***  
***Why is there sunshine and the rain***  
***One day you're here***  
***Next you are gone***  
***No matter what we must go on***  
***Just keep the faith and***  
***Let love lead the way*** (x2)  
  
***Everything will work out fine***  
  
Didn't I do this line already?  
  
***If you let love, love lead the way***  
  
Follow your heart, it's very easy people!  
  
***Love lead the way***  
  
***Love lead the way***  
  
  
The end  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry, that was crappy, but if you take the time to listen to the song, you'll really see how it fits Aeris perfectly, if I hadn't painted a perfect picture.  
  
  
  
  
Casey   
(http://ff7paradise.somewhere.net)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ps, anyone want to give me a review??????????????  



End file.
